


爱与诚

by Ian012



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian012/pseuds/Ian012
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 21





	爱与诚

黑羽没能睡到日上三竿，几缕金红的阳光越过窗明几净的落地玻璃，照在他眼皮上。他本能地抬起胳膊，用手背挡住了眼睛，手心有一丝丝灼热感传来，确实是有太阳的。“白马......？”他犹犹豫豫问了一声，缓缓睁开眼睛——和他想的不大一样，没有亮得让眼球本能无法适应的强光。天才刚亮，开始往发白通透变化的灰蓝色天空占据了落地窗的绝大部分，一轮金色的太阳正要慢慢从中浮出来，而几缕金色的浪花已经先溅在了他的脸上。

一只手在黑羽眼前晃了晃，移开。确实是白马的脸。

“早上好，黑羽君。”白马的声音安定地传到黑羽耳朵里，“不过太早了，不多睡一会儿吗？”

黑羽含糊地唔了一声，重新闭上眼睛，太阳的光晕暂留在他的阖起的黑色视野之中，一串温暖但扰人的光斑。他努力了一会儿，但睡意全无，只好又坐起来，顶着一头乱草似的头发强颜欢笑：“我睡了多久啊？”

“四个小时...不到。”

黑羽噗地一下又躺倒了，在短暂睁眼的几秒他判断出他所处的环境很好，立式空调挂壁电视一应俱全，但不是白马自己家——有那么一瞬间他以为白马会带他回自己家；一个消毒柜立在墙角，桌上有温度计、一次性试纸和半满的烧杯，烧杯里浸着一只压舌棒。

他口很干，脑子昏沉一片，这一切确确实实不是蜘蛛的幻境，如此确认完之后就像一根紧绷的线断掉了那样，无力地在被单上躺的歪七扭八，身体浮起一层毛糙的战栗。

白马用手背贴了贴他的额头，满脸担忧地摁下呼钮。

很快有护士过来给黑羽测了体温，低烧，还达不到要喂退烧药的地步。白马悄悄松了口气，黑羽嗜甜，但怕不怕苦或者疼还未知。但话又说回来，害不害怕和喜不喜欢又是两回事。

或许是出于绅士礼节，至少黑羽扮演KID的时候，一向喜欢这么标榜自己，如今护士姐姐给他上一块冷敷的毛巾，他就很安静地躺好，双手平放在自己的肚子上，像棺材里的白雪公主。眼神乖巧，很17岁。白马头一次见这样的黑羽快斗，是在亲眼见过之前不会想像的出的表情，因此很想伸手碰一碰。

黑羽被简短地嘱咐了几句，随后病房里又只留下他二人，白马看起来憋了一肚子话要说，但基于某些原因，他暂时没有开口。黑羽估摸着白马觉得他现在是病人，从生理到心理都需要额外照顾，一些笔录口供只好暂时放放。

白马是黑羽认识的第一个侦探，幸存者偏差，他那时认为白马是侦探中坏的比较具有代表性的一个，后来才知道问“为什么”并非侦探的职业敬语，纯粹是白马的个人习惯，他想要去体会和感受，结果如何暂且不提，至少他没有再遇见第二个这么问的侦探。

冷毛巾敷在黑羽的额头上，有沁凉的水珠被焐热，从额角流下，他的眼神也因此变得湿润，很适合气若游丝地卖惨，“白马......我睡不着。”

白马眼睛一亮。

黑羽自认上通天文下晓地理，能从星星谈到月亮，从诗词歌赋谈到人生理想，是唠嗑之王的之王，除非他不想聊。话匣子打开了的白马开始连比带划，面面俱到地解释了这是一家私人医院（着重强调安全、私密，extremely），讲了一大串冗长繁复的英文，把医院负责人和未曾谋面的白马母亲远到十万八千里的边角关系都照顾到了——人在想把一件事解释得最为妥当明晰的时候会不自觉地使用自己最熟悉的语言，白马语速飞快，就好像生怕晚了一步黑羽会跳起来从窗户飞走。关于这种事，他经验颇多。

“好了，好了，我知道了，”黑羽不得不打断他，“谢谢，白马。”

“不客气。”白马露出安定又温和的笑，似乎终于确信他不会跑，“你要再睡一会儿吗？还是吃点东西？”

“我不饿，睡会儿吧。”

白马点点头起身，问：“需要拉上窗帘吗？”

“...不、不用了，”

“啊，这样，”白马的动作停下了，转过身自顾自地决定道，“那我还是在离黑羽君不远的地方，你叫我的话就会过来。”

黑羽闻言剧烈地咳嗽了几声，换来一阵哐哐拍肩，呛出的红晕和热度混在一起，倒也不太明显。

>>>  
黑羽眼睛闭了一个小时不到，期间乌七八糟的闪回不断，魔术师摞垒纸牌，撒匀糖霜的纤细精神被切成了几段，每一个横截面都发凉，像被蜡油滚过之后，析出一层包裹记忆的薄膜。他坐起身，揉揉眼睛，说自己休息好了。白马闻言走上近来，手里一叠单子，询问他现在可不可以起来。黑羽的眉毛跳了跳，低头唶拉拖鞋，病号服的裤腿有点长，拖到地板上。

二人拐进另一个房间，一名口罩兼白大褂快乐地冲黑羽招手，示意先测下基础项，黑羽两眼呈豆状踩上去，眼见体重计的指针停在了一个4开头的数字。

黑羽当即倒退一步，红色的指针晃动，归零，他再次踏步踩了上去，结果指针仍是停在原处。他尴尬地挠头，白大褂唰唰记录，白马站在他身后。黑羽假装聚精会神地关心自己身体状况，没有转身。不难想象白马现在是什么样的表情，但他会害怕看到那个不耻下问敏而好学的下手侦探因为他而露出的......悲伤的表情。而如果他不转头，白马就不会问，如果白马问了，也大可以用“说来不好意思，这年头男的对美女要求太高，连带着我也得瘦腿减脂”来搪塞。但在被关心的时候，欺骗带来的罪恶感会高过他迄今为止偷过的全部宝石。

白马像个鹰妈妈，寸步不离他左右，查完一系列常规，他终于可以吃东西，休息室的桌上用精致杯盏盛了牛奶和面包，甜度是黑羽喜欢的那种，他吃的很克制，因为知道自己饿的有点久，不宜吃太快，但仍旧沾了一点亮晶晶的面包屑和芝麻在嘴角，白马作随意状，伸手给抹了。剩下几个过场检查，黑羽的脸被医生捏圆搓扁，抬起下巴来看牙齿看喉咙，一排整齐的、没有龋齿的糯米牙露出来；接着眼皮也被扒拉开，这位怪盗同学身体有点绷紧，但仍作乖巧状，看起来不超过十五，很讨女性喜欢，医生阿姨都忍不住多夸一句：“虹膜很漂亮。”

白马手里的最后一张单子递了出去，转过头来看黑羽：“我也这么觉得。”

此君的阴阳怪气程度即便在英国也排的上号，讲话七歪八拐，但遇到黑羽的事情就直白得像个棒槌；怪盗同学敏锐地察觉了些什么，但暂且不想去管，即便白马侦探的标配是怀表、猎鹿斗篷和福尔摩斯帽，复古的让人觉得他会用金笼子养一只漂亮小鸟。

黑羽对第二性征了解不多，正如他手持玫瑰亲吻lady的手背，实则连情人节是做什么的都不知道。医生做问他初次分化、发情的时间和周期，他只答得上前两个，即使他以前因为副业性质需要记住发情周期，现在也已经全被打乱。且因标记他的Alpha如今行方不明（白马的说法），发情期和非发情期的界限已经模糊，腺体长期处于兴奋状态，目前表现为持续的低烧。目前。

为确保不会有更坏的状况出现，建议洗除标记。手术择期进行，择期指先用抗生素降下体温。

黑羽很安静地听着，不时点头回应，以示自己听得很认真。他不自觉地拿手指碰了碰自己颈侧的腺体，标记如同一个铁制的圆环，刺穿皮肤，扎进肉里，随着血液循环，环上的物质在身体里不停歇地流转，形成一场旷日持久的热症。他闻到自己现在的味道，奶油甜中混了一些酸，有点像腐烂的点心。

>>>  
黑羽遵医嘱服药，一日三次一次两片，白色的，小小扁扁的，糖衣不足，舌尖压上去的时候能尝到涩涩的苦味，顺着水被吞服下去。药见效很快，能感到一直灼热胀痛的腺体逐渐平静下来，白马干脆充当了监护人员，给他测体温，整个过程非常熟练，除了动作看起来像尸检之外，堪称完美。

落地窗外一片天色昏暗，黑羽失去时间概念太久，但总归还记得自己早上模模糊糊地赶上了一场日出，总不至于这么快就进入夜晚。白马替他拉开了窗，宽大叶片的绿植上的水珠颤动发亮，刚下过一场雨。

“梅雨季，最近天气一直这样，早上出一会儿太阳再下一天的雨，”白马解释，“有时候到傍晚也会再出一会儿太阳，夜里也经常下雨。所以窗户还是关上吧，小心着凉。”

黑羽唔了一声点头，“没事...我只是不知道现在是什么时候。”他的手机早不知道被处理成了几块废铁，折腾到现在才想起来这档子事。这一下子想起来可不得了，一堆琐事乌七八糟往脑子里涌，首当其冲是不是得给寺井爷爷报个平安——但这个平安可怎么报，无法不实话实说，寺井爷爷大概率会哭得海水倒灌，他打马虎眼大师想想也犯难。

白马把自己的怀表递给了他，金色雕花面配石英玻璃，走针尖锋凌厉，很白马的风格。黑羽看了一眼时间，放心下来，往枕头上靠了靠。不想白马没有把手收回去，而是左手抓过他的手腕，将右手将怀表放到黑羽手心里，再温柔又坚定地覆好。秒针滴滴答答，还带着白马身体的余温，像一颗小小的心脏跳动。

这个动作从远处看很像戴戒指，从近处看白马的表情也差不离，黑羽耳尖通红，像又开始发烧。

“不用害怕，黑羽君，”白马说，“我确实在这里。”

黑羽鼻子有点发酸，硬着声音辩解：“没有...没有害怕。”

白马笑了一下，摸摸他细软的黑发，“Okay.管家爷爷和中森同学那边我会去解释，嗯...你好好休息。手机明天会送过来。”

“？”

白马轻描淡写报了一串英文和数字，说确实是这个型号没错吧，啊，因为黑羽君经常在课上玩，很容易就注意到了。

……。黑羽不戳穿他，心想记在小本本上了吧。

>>>  
住院是一段很难说有什么实质的匆忙体验，大部分精力都耗费在同自己身体内部的斗争中。

黑羽吃了三天的药，本以为就这样顺堂顺水地过去，不想第四天夜里突然发起高烧，呈一种假性发情的状态，汗湿了一整个被褥。护士戴着口罩给近乎昏迷的他扎抑制剂，捞起一截细瘦的小臂，青蓝色血管看的清清楚楚，即便对新人护士来说也是练习一针见血的极佳样本。针尖刺进皮肤，一管抑制剂缓缓推进去，平复下因呼吸急促而颤抖的身体。

“谢谢。”白马礼数周全地替意识模糊的黑羽道谢，指甲几乎掐进肉里。

“客气。再有情况及时按铃。”护士迅速鞠躬退了出去。

白马知道自己的脸色一定很难看，这是某种无可奈何地迁怒。这种病痛是黑羽独断的、无法推理的演绎，白马闻到爆发的信息素的味道，熟悉的香草味，甜奶油，有一丝难以捕捉的咸味，随着抑制剂很快地散去了。.他一直在看着基德，透过礼帽、披风和单片眼镜，看向黑羽快斗，从宝石闪光的间隙，窥见第一道旋转的梵风。这是他能触及的真相，而痛苦无法被体验，他为此感到挫败。

黑羽偶尔会发出含糊的呻吟，白马握住他的手，轻轻收紧，丝丝颤抖贴着皮肤传来，一直到达他的心里。白马觉得稍稍安心了一些：黑羽君确实在这里，他确实在这里。缄默的黑暗里，白马将额头紧贴黑羽的手背。时间像雨水滴落，一夜就要过去，他终于伸手碰了碰黑羽的脸颊，那是不常见的沉静乖巧的睡颜，很轻，像害怕水面被碰碎了就无法复原。

烧退后黑羽迷迷糊糊地醒了一次，看见一个暖茶色的发旋靠在自己旁边——白马探趴在自己的病床上睡着了，屁股下面坐了个矮矮的小方凳，腰部弯起，和宽阔肩膀连成流畅的曲线。白马轻轻抓着他的手腕（准确来说是虎口），黑羽自我感觉他更想把自己和他拷在一起。从他的角度只能看见白马阖上的眼睛和被手臂挡住一半的鼻梁，表情似乎是如释重负。黑羽轻轻舒了口气，决定不抽回手，并重新闭上眼睛：病人应该醒的比照顾他的人晚一点。

>>>  
黑羽后面输了几天液，身体状况较为平稳，就是一天换一个手扎针，魔术师漂亮的手搞的像鸡爪似的没精打采耷拉，觉得实在不能这么下去，跟护士姐姐要了副扑克牌，无聊就练练单手切，结果效果太好了，护士每天都来抽完血都舍不得走，没有办法，世上没有任何一个男的女的能拒绝玩魔术的黑羽快斗。

白马在旁边做医护关怀：“小姐您挺忙吧每天，剩下的我来就行。”

“哪里，看621病房的小弟弟精神好多了我也很开心呀，”护士姐姐快快乐乐地把推车了掉了个方向，冲黑羽摆摆手，“お大事に～”

黑羽举起没在输液的那只手，像只招财猫那样摆了摆。

白马语气铁硬，像个刚学了should句型的日本小学生：“黑羽君，你应当注意休息。”

“我有在休息，天天休息。”黑羽急忙把声调提高八度，作精神倍儿棒吃嘛嘛香状。

“是吗，可你都不找我说话，觉得你是不是精神不好。”白马亲切地弯腰，用手贴了贴他的额头。

黑羽的脸立刻如火烧，心生绝望，基德的副业算是玩球了，他如今的扑克脸一碰就碎，附带诚实羞赧的红晕——当然，也有可能是只对白马探网开一面。

他磕磕巴巴地回：“咋的，你还吃...吃醋啊，我告诉你哦，基德大人不但会找你说话，还会找你玩的。”说完意识到大事不妙，自己可能只有IQ4了，嘴都没个把门的，不过事到如今，基德的事都算不得什么了，对面的侦探正处于上头的最中，把黑羽快斗本人排在基德前面。

黑羽自暴自弃地一把拉过被子蒙住头，白马伸手很随意地媷了两把柔软猫毛，看起来心情很好，都没有指出他话中难以忽视的槽点。

择期的期总算到了，黑羽躺在手术推车上，心里咚咚打鼓，一半是饿的，全麻手术，他被要求禁食八小时；另外一半，虽然不想承认，他有些害怕。在做基德时，他也受过大大小小的伤，最严重时腹部和左臂擦过子弹，他给自己做应急处理，消毒水、绷带、镊子、酒精灯和止疼药，等等等等，目及之处是他尚且能自己掌控的东西，伤口也一样。

白马陪他走完被推向手术室的那一段路，他的眼睛里因此只剩下白马探暖灰色衣服的下摆，顺着绿色的通道指示灯向前。这段路因为心理作用显得很长，但黑羽知道，早晚会结束，他的手脚束在被子里，因为医院特有的阴凉空气而有些发冷，眼睛也有些发酸，很想握住些什么。

“家属先生。”黑羽叫了一声。这是说的白马，手术同意书上的家属一栏填的是白马探的名字。

家属弯下脖子，暖红色的眸子在走廊日光灯下透亮无比。

“白马。”他又叫了一声，自己都没有发现自己的声线带了一点无理取闹的委屈，没有了月光氤氲的滤镜和单片眼镜的遮挡，真实的有些沙哑和毛糙。

医护在手术室门前留了一分钟左右给病人和家属说两句，白马蹲了下来，漂亮温和的脸逐渐放大，黑羽张了张嘴，突然发现嗓子有些哽住。他发现他想要说的太多，而一分钟太少了，怎么说得完。

白马的手很轻很轻地拂过他的眼睛，让两汪透亮的蓝色暂且阖上，“睡吧，黑羽君，不用担心，不用担心，”白马一连说了好几遍，“你醒来就会看见我——你看见的第一个人会是我，放心睡吧。”

>>>

手术进行得很顺利，就是黑羽的麻醉反应稍大，被推出来时仍在昏睡，脖子上贴着一块肉色的医用隔断剂，医生和白马完交代各种术后注意事项，黑羽才稍微清醒一点，含混地叫白马的名字，但眼睛和眼皮好像给胶水糊住了，白马哭笑不得地给他从手术推车上架起来，胳膊环过黑羽的腰，好轻好轻，他被骨头硌了一下。黑羽的下巴搁在了白马的肩膀上，鼻尖正对着白马的腺体，“好香...”黑羽咕哝了一声，白马一抖，把他平放到病房的床上，掖好被子。

黑羽的眼睛还有点睁不开，睫毛扑闪扑闪，看起来很想和白马说说话，但是太困了，咬在他腺体的桎梏终于脱离了身体，让他整个人一空的同时，很想抱住点什么。

白马伸手去摸他的侧脸，没敢坐的太近，寻思着待会儿也去开一点外用隔断剂。医生说做完洗标的Omega状态基本和刚分化差不多，对信息素非常敏感，可能会进入假性发情，务必小心，术后的身体短时间无法承受这个。

没想到黑羽直接拽过了白马的胳膊，用鼻尖呼噜噜地蹭了两下，大型猫猫吸薄荷现场，死活不愿撒手。白马用空闲的手默默捂住鼻子，直到黑羽重新陷入睡眠，均匀的呼吸声随着被褥起伏，手上的力道逐渐卸掉，他才把胳膊抽了回来。

这么多天来他第一次看见黑羽快斗睡得如此放松。

>>>  
晚上七点半左右黑羽才睡醒，并且显然已经睡傻了，冲着给他换隔断剂的护士问候早上好，白马一口水喷了出来，边笑边把保温桶盖子揭开。

黑羽给他笑清醒了，才注意到外面天全是黑的，雨滴砸在窗上，声音不小。他面瘫地看着心情很好的白马，挣扎着下床洗漱了，一头埋进粥里面稀里呼噜喝起来。完了他吸吸鼻子，有点奇怪地咕哝：“我鼻子好像有点不通气。”

“怎么？”白马肉眼可见紧张起来，犹豫要不要按铃。

“不是，”黑羽轻轻嗅了嗅，“你身上的味道淡了好多，我睡觉的时候老闻到一股红茶味。”

原来是这个。白马解释道：“你现在还是离信息素源远点比较稳妥，我用了抑制剂，刚在想要不要让寺井管家过来陪你几天——他，爷爷是Beta对吧？”

黑羽唔了一声，神情看起来有点失望。白马急忙换了个话题：“你很喜欢吗？我的信息素。”

“对啊。你呢？”

话题从一个极端向另一个极端迅速滑坡，此时此刻，白马闻到黑羽原本的味道，像海边的冰激凌，清甜，混杂海风的咸味。他感到某种失而复得。

黑羽合上保温桶盖子，坐直了些。他认为告白是件庄重的事，尤其他还是个注重仪式感的完美主义者，最好有价值一百万美元的夜景，烟花是用来顶撞黑夜的，延续对白昼的幻想，然后永永远远。但这一刻什么也没有，他穿病号服坐在床上，旁边一只吃干净的保温桶，白马看起来没睡好，眼周一圈深色。但他就是现在，立刻，马上地想对白马说，我喜欢你，我好喜欢你啊。昏睡的时刻，他反复想到这句话，最简单最朴素最好记，有道是全麻12小时之内被问1+1=2这种事，清醒后也不会记得自己答过。但这件事他没有忘记。

他清清嗓子，有点像基德的开场白：“你知道的吧，白马，我...”

——猝不及防地，他落入一个宽阔的，期待已久的怀抱。下巴被搁到白马的肩膀上，熟悉的红茶香在他鼻尖萦绕，这个怀抱严丝合缝，同时微微颤抖，心跳隔着一层薄薄的病号服咚咚锵锵，混乱得像它的主人就要落下泪来。

黑羽好像懂了些什么，又好像没懂，只就着姿势摸了摸白马的头发，滑过后颈，再在他背上安抚地拍了两下。

“黑羽君，你失踪的日子里，我反复梦见你......梦见你的死状。”白马过了很久很久才开口，他不没有练习过扑克脸，也不会伪声，不复平常的声线本身即成为一段坦荡的剖白，“我破过许多案子，见过很多横死的人，在梦里，一些扭曲的尸体突然都变成你的脸。于我而言死亡和尸体是唯一无能为力的事，真相无法代替逝去的人回来。”

黑羽安静地听着，将他更加用力地抱紧了些。他想到和江户川小朋友一起在风雪山庄破的那起案子——那同样不应当被称为破获，而是未能阻止的，一则悲伤的故事。

“我在梦里仍然是侦探，顺着一辆灵车的辄迹行走，为一个已经太迟太迟的真相。......黑羽君，你知道，对我来说真相从来不是全部，那层真相的背后是你——我只想找到你，确认你活着，确认你确实平安无事。”

这是个怎样的夜晚？雨正在噼里啪啦地砸在窗户上，向他们倾斜，屋内干燥、温暖、宁静，适合拥抱，适合接吻，向此时此刻紧紧拥抱你的人吐露心扉。黑羽认为自己是个擅长保留的人，他每次抛一点砖引一点玉，把自己藏到很后面很后面，所谓poker face。这一刻他想奢侈一些，比如一下子花光自己藏起来的全部。而眼泪先一步于他的想法涌出，没有比这更丢脸，又更值得的时刻了。

“我喜欢你，黑羽君。我好喜欢你。”

“...我也一样。”黑羽听见自己的声音模糊地闷在白马肩上，“我也一样。”他清楚地知道，这是一句将要分享和分担一切的证明。

黑羽决定从最开始讲起，比如自己的小偷家族故事，这位谈了对象后反而显得有点不知所措的英国侦探显然只追溯到一代基德黑羽盗一那里，没料到还有女十二面相这档子事，无措但真诚地赞美道：“啊，书香门第。”

黑羽哐哐笑出很大动静，查房的护士推门而入冲他二人怒道，“请保持安静。”

于是故事会到此结束，白马摁着黑羽躺好，像个老妈子给他掖好被角，黑羽两只蓝眼睛扑闪扑闪，两手像猫猫的肉垫，乖巧地伸出被沿。白马弯下腰，快速地吻了一下他的额头。今晚他不能睡在黑羽的病房，医学是这么解释的：人在睡着的时候无法控制自己的信息素。

“窗帘帮你拉上了哦？”

“好的。”

“灯也关了。”

“好的好的，我困了。晚安。”

“晚安。”白马一步三回头地走了出去，带好房门。

>>>  
黑羽恢复得挺不错，尽管任何时刻他都能让自己看来还不错，但这回没掺水，他舌头和胃受不了了，全世界的术后营养餐都是一样的——软的，清淡的，好吸收的流食。

黑羽爱吃凉不爱吃辣，口味很甜蜜很孩子气，也蛮好哄，冰激凌不行，蛋糕也成。但实际上更像这段日子给闷坏了，就想出去走走。

他们挑了个雨小的傍晚出门，正如白马说的，这鬼天气不知道怎么回事，一到傍晚就有一层和煦的浅黄色日光在苍白的天际出现，细雨飘摇在清新的光晕里。然后很快地，天就会暗下来。黑羽穿了件黑色长袖，夜色模糊了他上半身的轮廓线，好像要溶化在里面，白马不得不抓住他的手，黑羽任他牵着，觉得这可能就是Alpha的占有欲作祟。

梅雨季节，咖啡厅里光线昏然，偶尔传来茶匙搅拌、碰撞玻璃杯的声音，因为白马绝对不愿意喝拿茶包兑水的红茶，黑羽第一次见他喝咖啡的样子，觉得新鲜，忍不住细细端详起来，在外人看来可谓含情脉脉。他自己有一搭没一搭地吃着一块粉粉的草莓蛋糕，生病就这样，爱吃的东西送到嘴里两口就发腻。

啊，还是想喝凉的。

他这么想着，胳膊自然地圈过白马，对着嘴唇磕碰上去，白马愣住。黑羽伸了舌头。他从他嘴里尝到绵密的，酸酸甜甜的味道。

这个吻很快结束，黑羽像只很没人性的猫，偷完腥就跑，就着那一点信息素的凉意，他迅速地把剩下的蛋糕吃完了。也行吧，白马宠溺地揉了揉黑羽的头发。绵长的雨将整个城市变得惫懒了，哗哗流淌的水将时间拉长，也似乎把清瘦的黑羽快斗变重了一些。

他想，希望这场雨再长一些，让时间更足够一些。直到低沉的天空重新变得高远，银色大楼上，月亮再被一袭纯白的斗篷托起，让一名可爱的盗贼乘着滑翔翼，飞回到故乡上。

End.


End file.
